1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of reactor structures which use one or more lances to blow a reaction gas onto the surface of molten metal within a reactor for various purposes such as generating a synthesis gas or refining the metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disclosure for decarburizing an iron or steel melt wherein oxygen is blown onto the surface of the melt through a vertically adjustable blow lance is described in German As No. 19 04 442. In order to provide for gas-tight sealing, a packing box is provided for the adjustably positionable blow lance.
With a metallurgical process which involves blowing an oxygen stream from above onto a metal melt, it is unavoidable that the molten bath becomes extremely agitated and spatters as a result of the gas jet penetrating into the melt and also as a result of the generation of reaction gas arising during refining. In addition to spatters, metal and dust particles are also entrained with the evolving gas and proceed into the gas space. Deposits and incrustations are thereby formed on the shaft of the lance, damaging the packing of the packing box so that axial movements of the lance result in a loss of tightness and even to a termination of operation.
The sealing of a variable height blow lance in the cover of a metallurgical reactor through a packing box, moreover, is also full of problems and susceptible to disruption because the seal is only effective when the axis of the blow lance and of the packing box coincide exactly. This requires a very precise guidance of the blow lance which can be realized only with great difficulty in view of the length and weight of the lance itself.